This was one of those moments
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Naruto has returned from his training with Jiraiya, so many people have missed him, but one has missed him the most... Will anything happen?... Of course it will


**Iruka and Naruto, if you don't like this sort of stuff don't read xD **

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters, I just make them do stuff to each other, as we all do ^^ **

**But yeah hope you enjoy...**

**Edit: The first time I uploaded this I was not that knowledgeable on this site, now that I am I decided to change the layout of the story itself, make it easier to read for people.. Thank you all for your amazing feedback, I never thought that this would get as much attention as it did.. I am grateful that you all read and left some feedback, so once again, thank you all! This is my favourite and my very first one up.. (: And I enjoy it just as much as you wonderful people! ^^ **

The sun had been blazing most of the day, so it was nice except for no clouds, clouds can be important when the sun is out, especially when they can provide slight shade, well every so often, meaning the sun always wins. Most had been out on missions, whilst others returned, which was something, bound to happen. Training had been dealt with, and then individual training was also in progress.

Such little things mingled in Iruka's mind, all of them as important as the other, yet lately there had been one thing, or one person on his mind, Naruto, surely his training was done with now, should be coming up to about three years? Close enough anyway, and well Iruka was glad those three years had passed. Master Jiraiya was brilliant and Iruka knew that, he knew he would look after him too, but still he could not help but worry about Naruto, he always had done, and if he was honest with himself, he always would.

A sigh past though his lips as he pushed his key into the lock of his door, a frown formed upon his face as he twisted the key, at the same point he most his head around, he must have been a bit too deep in his thoughts, it was strange to think about but he could not remember walking home, it was just a blur to him, he pushed open the door and stepped inside, shaking his head at the same point, he turned into the living area and kicked the door gently behind him to close it. It was nice to relax, especially when there was nothing to do, nothing interesting anyway, and Iruka was never one to slack, but this time he just felt the need, he had been mentally and physically drained, unsure as to why though, still it had not bothered him much, so he shrugged it off.

Loosing track of time was a sure thing, especially when thinking about everything, with too much detail added into it, Iruka opened his eyes and glanced around his bedroom, it was dark, apart from the moonlight shining though the opened window, a gentle breeze brushing past the curtains, every so often he could feel it tickling his face, and it felt nice, he must have fallen asleep after his shower, he expected to after all, still he was tired, the breeze was beautiful, the bed was comfortable and well he was up in a matter of hours, so it was best to just stay put, he moved himself up the bed a little and sank into the pillow, his arms laying out above him, and his legs out, the whole bed taken up, not that he was sharing it with anyone, so what did it matter. His eyes came to a close, and the silence filled the room once more.

Of course, it would be the talk of the town, Naruto was home, and well people got talking, some words mixing, coming up with something stupid just to give them some more backbone to it, but for others, it was great news, for Iruka this would be fantastic, still not that he would admit it, it just seemed a little too much for him to do so, but still he needed to find out first, he was still laying asleep in bed, forgetting to set his alarm was not the best thing to have done, but then again he had some luck to be a light sleeper, his eyes slowly opened, catching onto the sound of birds singing a melody in the tree just outside. He turned himself over and pulled his pillow closer to himself, his eyes widening at the sight of the time.

**"No, no, no" **

He grunted a couple of times and shoved back the covers, an attempt in getting out of his bed with ease turned out to be a complete nightmare, his foot got twisted in the covers, and his arms still seemed to be wrapped around the pillow, he fell face first onto the ground, his chin saved by the pillow, yet his foot still wrapped in the covers, a sigh pushed through his lips and he moved his body around and pushed up so he could unravel himself.

**"This is not my day, and it has not even started yet."**

He grumbled to himself.

Finally he was on his feet and rushing into the bathroom, he moved past the mirror and had to glance back once more, a frown formed on his face and he pulled at his hair for a moment, it was a tangled mess, forgetting to brush it after his shower was one hell of a mistake, he immediately grasped it all to the back and pinned it up in the usual way, it was much easier than sorting out the mess, it worked out anyway. After finishing up in the bathroom he made his way back out and over to the wardrobe, still aware that he was going to be late if he did not hurry himself, he ripped off what clothing he had on chucking it into a rather neat pile at the foot of his bed, he grabbed fresh boxers and put them on himself and turned himself around, his eyes towards the trousers he was trying to pull upon himself.

**"Well my morning has been an interesting one."**

A voice filled the air and Iruka fell back his foot now wrapped inside one of the trouser legs, his heart nearly jumped from his chest at the sudden voice and glanced up to find Kakashi laying on his bed.

**"You know a warning would have been nice."**

Iruka replied pulling on the edge of the open door to get himself to his feet, his trousers now on.

**"I would not be a good ninja if I stumbled about!"**

He said winking towards Iruka giving him that clue that he saw him, Iruka buttoned his trousers up and shook his head pulling out a fresh shirt.

**"My mornings are never really the best."**

He said sighing, Kakashi pushed himself forwards and lay on his front, his hands holding his head up whilst he stared at the half naked Iruka.

**"Are you going to be seeing Naruto later?"**

He questioned him with a smirk, knowing how much the man would need to see him, he knew how much he cared for the boy, it was too obvious, Iruka pulled his shirt over and then stared towards the male on his bed, his heart fluttering in his chest.

**"He's back?"**

He questioned him, his head cocking to the side, a nod came from Kakashi and he got himself off the bed and onto his feet.

**"I know one place you will be able to meet with him, I think I will be seeing him in a few hours, I'll mention ramen, you will have your chance to see your old student."**

He said flashing him a grin, Iruka glanced down, he never knew talking about Naruto would be so fantastic, but still it was and he would never want that to end, he glanced back up to meet with the males eyes, but found his room empty, he sighed deeply and shook his head, getting back to getting himself ready…

* * *

><p>Iruka had managed to get himself to the academy on time, he had no idea how he managed it but still he knew that it was doable, he had only been there and hour, and that had dragged too much, was it just one of those days, or because he was too excited to get out and see Naruto, whatever it was, it was not something to enjoy, one hour and he could see him…<p>

**"Okay class there has been a change in the times, your break will be two hours long, but not so you can all be lazy, I need you to do a quick assignment for me."**

The room filled with sighs, Iruka ignored it and looked down to the clipboard in his hand.

**"I want you to all go out in groups and collect together 15 Images of something either interesting or brilliant, and it must be related to the subject you are on now."**

Iruka gave the class the information they would need, and placed them into groups of three, they all got handed the equipment they needed and headed out on their _'mission.'_

* * *

><p>The walk to Ichiraku was not really that far, it just seemed it due to who would be there, he was truly nervous, but also excited… he could hear the young boys voice as he neared, a smile rising to his lips, it was uncontrollable and growing as he stood outside, his hand raised and he moved the piece from his face, to see the blonde seated in place.<p>

**"I'll get this for you."**

He said out loud as he moved in and seated himself next to him, Naruto glanced towards him and his eyes lit up, his smile was huge.

**"Iruka Sensei, long time no see."**

He said to him, Iruka nodded his head and flashed him a grin.

**"It sure has been a while Naruto, how was training?"**

He questioned, Naruto was distracted for a moment as the bowl of miso ramen was passed over to him, but as soon as he placed it down and grasped the chopsticks he looked back to Iruka and gleamed.

**"Ah, you would not believe it, it was so intense, but still overall, I think it went well."**

He said now tucking into the ramen, Iruka smiled softly, it was nice to watch him eat again, weird thing to think about but still the little things are as important as the big… half an hour was all Naruto needed to get through three bowls, as it was Iruka paying he felt the need to, and Iruka was happy to pay for him, he deserved it, once he payed for the food they both headed out and through the village, they spoke of the training Naruto had gone through, how much it would benefit him, how much he would need it, and how much he would surpass even the greatest… one day anyway.

They even spoke of the smallest of things, like how Naruto needed new clothes because of the training, and how Naruto had played a few pranks on Jiraiya… Iruka had walked with Naruto to his apartment, it was not really intended but at the same time he was enjoying the talk they was having with each other, the door opened and Naruto stepped inside, followed by Iruka, the dust rising in the air and causing the two of them to choke on it, as Naruto made his way to the wardrobe Iruka did the better thing and walked to the window to at least help them to breathe.

**"It's really great to see you again Sensei."**

Naruto said grabbing the edge of his quilt and shaking it, the dust scattering and catching on the wind, he let the quilt drop back down on the bed and he lay himself down, his legs crossed over each other and his arms under his head, Iruka smiled softly and perched himself on the edge of his bed.

**"It's great to see you again Naruto, you have come so far, you're doing perfectly, and I'm really proud of you."**

He told him, Naruto pushed himself up and looked at his sensei.

**"You mean that, you are really proud of me?"**

He asked him, his head dropping down to face the sheets beneath him, Iruka frowned and tilted his head, did he say something wrong?

**"Naruto? What is it?"**

He asked him leaning forwards to place his hand against the blonde shoulder, Naruto's hand lay over Iruka's but still kept his head down.

**"You're the first person to ever say that they are proud of me."**

He said to him, Iruka watched the boy and sighed deeply.

**"Oh Naruto…"**

He was cut off mid sentence… Naruto's hand was sliding up and down his arm, at such a gentle and teasing way, his eyes widened a little and he cleared his throat, Naruto looked up and into his sensei's eyes…

**"Do you really mean it?"**

He asked him, Iruka stared back, into those beautiful orbs, all he could do was nod, Naruto frowned at the reaction and crossed his arms across his chest.

**"I don't believe you."**

He told him, Iruka sighed and shook his head, that boy never changed…

**"Naruto… how can I not be proud of you, you have come such a long way…"**

He told him, Naruto smirked and looked back to Iruka,.

**"You want to know something?"**

He questioned him, Iruka nodded his head, the boy edged closer to him and grazed his lips against his ear, giving Iruka a shiver, which ran down his spine.

**"It's you who drove me onwards, it's you who made me what I am today, it's always been you Sensei…"**

Naruto whispered into his ear, sending another wave of shivers, Naruto moved himself closer and sat himself in front of him, his hand running up his chest along his neck and cupped the side of Iruka's face, Iruka just froze, what was going on here, the fact that he had froze was even worse, he could not move to stop any of this, but what would he stop, this was nothing… or was it?

**"You will always be my inspiration Sensei."**

Naruto said, his voice soft, Naruto closed in now, his soft lips meeting with Iruka's, he held them there for a matter of seconds before removing them, okay now this must stop, but still nothing, all he could do was sit there, like a puppet without his strings.

**"Sensei? Look at me."**

Naruto said, his voice sounding hurt, even destroyed, he snapped from the thoughts and looked Naruto dead in the eyes, he found his voice, how difficult was that, he placed a hand against Naruto's should and shook his head.

**"Naruto…"**

**"Please, Sensei don't… I know what you are going to say, but don't say it, don't you dare… You cannot reject me, you just can't I can't have that…"**

His voice seemed to be cracking, was he about to cry? Naruto placed his head onto his Sensei's shoulder and he grasped his shirt harshly, pulling him close to him.

**"I've missed everyone, it's been so long since I've been able to talk to someone other than Jiraiya, but you Sensei, I've missed you the most, ached for you even, I felt like there was something missing, and it was you, I know it was you…"**

He admitted, tears flowing down his cheeks by this point, wetting Iruka's shirt through to his skin.

**"Naruto."**

Iruka whispered, his eyes closing, was he dreaming any of this or was this really happening.

**"I…"**

He was cut off once again by Naruto, but this time it was by Naruto's lips finding that one spot on his neck, that spot that really got to him, it drove him wild, he was starting to harden… _wait_ what? Over his student, no this was not right… he grabbed the boys shoulders and used his strength to push him away, Naruto looked horrified, but he ignored that and shook his head standing to his feet.

**"Naruto, I'm sorry but, I can't do this…"**

He told him.

**"Why? Why can't you…? What's the harm?"**

Naruto almost screamed this to him, his tears filling once again.

**"Do you know how this feels, being rejected, I've been rejected most of my life, hell why not go all the way and say all my life, you have rejected me, my friends always will, I might as well die, no one wants me, as much as they say they do… what is the point of me…?"**

Naruto was shouting as loud as he could, the tears still rolling down his face, Iruka's heart almost stopped, what was he doing to the boy, yeah he loved him, but he could not do anything like… that anyway, for one he was his teacher, two he was much, much older than him, and well… he was like a little brother to him…

Iruka moved back to the bed and sat down beside Naruto, he pulled him into his arms and held him against his chest.

**"You know full well… I know how all of it feels, no one should feel this pain, no one should…"**

He said, rubbing the boys back, trying to comfort him, well… try to anyway, he looked down to the blonde and smiled warmly.

**"Naruto? Look at me."**

He said, using Naruto's words from before, Naruto hesitated for a moment but soon enough brought his head up, meeting his sensei's gaze, Iruka smiled warmly.

**"You deserve so much good, all you have been getting is bad, Naruto…? I want you to be happy, I want you to get what you want, not to spoil you, but to give you what you have missed out on…"**

He told him, fresh tears rolled down the boys cheeks, and Iruka kissed either side, Naruto following his gaze, until he found lips Naruto's eyes closed followed by Iruka's a soft groan came from Naruto and Iruka pushed him down onto the bed, pressing his body into his, he let the kiss progress, he had forgotten that they both needed to breathe, so after a moment of realization he stopped the kiss, Naruto let a soft grunt of unhappiness at the lack of attention but did not argue, he needed air, as much as he needed Iruka…

Iruka opened his eyes and stared at him for a moment, his hand running over his cheek.

**"Naruto…? Do you really want this?"**

He questioned him, Naruto stared up at him, such an innocent look plastered over his face, a soft nod followed.

**"Yes"**

He said simply.

** "I want this"**

He told him, Iruka nodded his head gently.

**"I want this too"**

He told him, Naruto's face lit up and he pulled Iruka into a passionate kiss, full of lust, full of want… Iruka followed on, running his tongue against the boys lip, instantly gaining access, he thrust his tongue into his mouth and massaged his own against Naruto's, he tasted so sweet… he pushed himself up a little and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, Naruto's hand helping him pull off his own top, he then moved his hand to Naruto's and removed that, with the help of the boy, he pushed his body down to his, skin against skin, such soft skin, he could feel how toned Naruto had got, how much muscle he had, he felt amazing…

Naruto stopped the kiss this time, but let his lips trail down Iruka's jaw line, and straight down to his neck, Iruka felt his erection twitching, growing, and could not help but start grinding into the boys leg, Naruto groaned at the feeling and let his hands wander down to the top of his trousers, undoing them with such clumsy hands, Iruka placed his hands against Naruto's to steady them, both helping each other to remove the annoying clothing, Iruka pushed himself away for the moment and pulled his trousers off, letting them fall to the floor, Naruto sat himself up and undone his own trouser, pulling them off… he dropped them to the ground just beside Iruka's and looked up towards his Sensei, who was smiling warmly at Naruto.

Iruka let his hands trail down his chest and to the top of his boxers, he tugged a few times and then pulled them down, kicking them off once they reached his ankles, Naruto blushed and turned his head away copying the movements he began to remove his own, this time pulling them off with his hands and chucking them down, he swallowed harshly trying to get rid of the dry feeling he had in his throat, and swallow down the nerves that was building up… Iruka shuffled closer to Naruto and placed a kiss against his forehead.

**"If at any point you want this to stop, I will understand, all you need to do is say so."**

He told him, Naruto smiled and nodded his head, that made him feel much better, he knew that Iruka cared, he always knew…

**"I don't ever want it to stop."**

He responded.

Iruka smiled and pushed the blonde down onto his back, eye contact all the way, he lay himself over him and started at his neck, trailing down to find his chest, his hands rubbing his sides, he then trailed down to his stomach, his hand followed down and across his stomach, heading lower until he could feel the boys growing erection, he took it into his hands, making Naruto gasp at the touch and then moved himself lower, his tongue flicking over the tip of his erection, Naruto's hands grasped against the sheets, he had never felt anything like it before, and it was nothing compared to what would happen.

Iruka licked the tip a few times before taking him into his mouth, earning soft groans, an award in itself, he moved his head down, taking the boy more into his mouth, before pulling away and running his tongue along it, Naruto looked down to him, his face flushed and then he was met by a kiss, Iruka knew that Naruto had never really done anything like this before, he seemed inexperienced and well, he had been away for a while, he had no clue of this beforehand… he was just scared of hurting him.

Iruka stopped the kiss and ran his fingers against Naruto's lips, as he mouthed the words 'suck' and with that Naruto did as he was told, making sure he sucked, covering them with his saliva, Iruka smiled and removed his fingers from his mouth, placing them at the boys entrance, this action caused Naruto to tense up.

**"Just relax."**

He told him, his voice soft and comforting, he would start off easy, pushing one finger into the tight warmth of the blonde, Naruto whimpered and tightened around him, Iruka looked towards him and placed his free hand onto his cheek stroking gently to comfort him.

**"Relax"**

He whispered to him, Naruto nodded his head, and Iruka placed in the second finger.

**"Does it hurt?"**

Iruka asked him, Naruto tensed up a little and shook his head.

**"It, well it feels really weird"**

he said to him, Iruka nodded his head, and pushed his fingers into him, deeper than before, and then pulled them half out, continuing his action, Naruto found this action strange, the weird feeling he had before was rushing away and filling with something pleasurable, he groaned and bit harshly against his lips, with this Iruka opened his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching the boy some more, letting a third finger inside, much tighter than before, but it was manageable, still trying not to hurt him he tried to let the pleasure commence, but was stopped by a small hand grasping his wrist, he looked Naruto in the eyes, he was blushing, and almost gasping for air.

**"I want you!"**

He said to him, his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Iruka smiled warmly he removed his fingers from him and used the remaining saliva to wet his own arousal, he sighed deeply, he was much bigger than his three fingers… he would take it slowly, he lay himself over Naruto and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

**"Are you sure?"**

He asked him, just to make sure this was actually what he wanted, Naruto nodded and smiled.

**"I'm sure."**

He responded, and with that Iruka placed himself against his entrance, Naruto had never looked so scared in all his life, but if he was honest, he was even more scared.

** "Remember to relax."**

He told him, Naruto nodded and took in a few breaths, Iruka pressed his lips to the boys at the point of pushing himself halfway inside him, as a sort of distraction, he was so tight, he just wanted to thrust, but he needed to stop himself, Naruto needed to get used to him, he pulled his lips away and looked towards him, Naruto's face was full of pain, he felt terrible.

**"Naruto, are you okay?"**

He asked him, Naruto nodded his head gently and opened his screwed up eyes, at the point he had dug his fingers into Iruka's shoulder, as the fingers loosened Naruto nodded his head and took down a gulp of air, before releasing it.

**"Move.."**

He whispered to him, Iruka nodded his head and pushed himself deeper into the boy, he noted Naruto had relaxed some more so let the pace pick up slightly, both of them breathing a little heavier, Naruto groaned, and pleasure started rippling through his body.

**"Oh.. Iruka, do that again please…"**

Naruto cried out, Iruka smiled noting he had hit his spot, he pushed back into him a little harder this time, hitting that same spot, Naruto cried out once again, Iruka could feel his own pleasure thickening, but he wanted the boy to have it all, he needed him to, Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck and pulled himself closer, the pleasure building up even more so, Iruka thrust harder, and deeper, trying to catch his spot as many times as he could, with a result each time, the beautiful groans coming from the boy…

**"Iruka, please, faster."**

Naruto called out, and Iruka followed his order, his pace quickening once again, he grabbed the boys length and moved his hand at the pace of his thrust, increasing Naruto's pleasure by what felt like thousands, Iruka moved to Naruto's ear.

**"Come for me."**

He whispered, Naruto's could not hold himself back after those words, almost moments after he spilt himself over his own and Iruka's stomachs… the cry Naruto gave off sent Iruka over the edge, spilling himself inside the boy, his thrusts calming down, and eventually stopping, he lay himself onto Naruto, both of them trying to catch their breaths, the sweat dripping off them…

They lay like that for a few moments, before Iruka pulled himself out and lay himself next to him, pulling the blonde into his arms, Naruto nuzzled into his chest and smiled.

**"Thank you."**

Naruto whispered, Iruka grinned and looked down to him.

**"What for?"**

He questioned, Naruto looked up at him.

**"For being there for me."**

He told him, Iruka kissed his forehead resting his lips there for a while before pulling back.

**"I always will be Naruto, no matter what."**

He said… Naruto lay his head back onto his Sensei's chest.

**"I love you."**

He whispered softly, Iruka smiled and sighed softly.

**"I love you too."**

He responded… this was one of those moments, that you would never want to end, a moment where even moving would ruin it, someone else could cover work for him, he wanted this time with Naruto… for as long as _possible…_

**Yeah I'm never really any good at this sort of stuff, but I did try my best, if you have any feedback that would be great ^^ **


End file.
